A spinal implant inserter is a device that installs an implant between two (e.g., a pair of adjacent) vertebrae, or wholly or partially within a vertebra, in the human spine. Such a device is typically operated manually, and may include a rod that the operator uses to push the spinal implant into the intravertebral space. The inserter may be used, for example, for an anterior approach, a posterior approach, a lateral approach, or any variation in between.